Ordinary People/Transcript
Old Lockwood Cellar and Alaric are walking through the tunnel in the cellar. :Elena: So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property? :Alaric: Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light. :Elena: Wait, what? secretly comes up and whispers behind her. :Damon: Elena! turns around and sees him. :Damon: Boo! jumps from fright. :Elena: gasps Ah! God, Damon! :Damon: Scaredy-cat! :Alaric: Just ignore him. That's what I do. :Elena: So, you really can't get in? :Damon: No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire. :Elena: What do you mean, ancient? :Damon: forward See for yourself. walk further into the tunnels, to the cave with drawings on the walls. :Damon: Well, this is as far as I get to go. enters the chamber and shines her flashlight on the walls with the drawings. :Elena: What is all this? :Alaric: Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. at the wall That right there, is the moon cycle. at another drawing A man, a wolf. :Elena: at the drawings A werewolf. :Damon: Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style." :Elena: I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s. :Alaric: I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that. :Elena: How long? :Damon: Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric. :Alaric: Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script. :Elena: Vikings? :Alaric: This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus. :Elena: Klaus. :Alaric: And Elijah...and Rebekah. to the 900s. Rebekah is using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall. Klaus is standing behind her, watching while holding a burning wooden torch. :Klaus: Rebekah, let me have at it! :Rebekah: Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger. :Klaus: Father will not like you handling the blade. :Rebekah: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know. :Klaus: He will find out. He always does. :Rebekah: That is because you always tell him. :Klaus: I cannot help it...he frightens me. :Rebekah: He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor? smiles. :Klaus: Right. back. :Rebekah: Here. You finish it. I am to help mother with the meal. :Klaus: Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister. retorts by slamming the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open. :Klaus: winces Agh, Bekah! :Rebekah: It's just a little blood. Be a man about it. to present time. :Elena: These are the names of the Original Family? :Alaric: Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter. :Elena: Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes. :Damon: That's what I said. :Alaric: That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise. :Elena: What's the name? :Alaric: Mikael. :Elena: Mikael...Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus? :Damon: Yep. I now like to call him "Papa Original". takes photos of the drawings. Alaric's Residence is looking at the photos on his desk, while Damon is helping Elena with her combat training. :Alaric: These images tell a story....to learn the story, you have to decipher these images. effortlessly disarms Elena, who tries to stake him. :Damon: Sloppy! grabs the stake. :Elena: Shut up! I'm new at this. :Damon: "Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus. :Elena: Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon? :Damon: Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found...and lost. overwhelms Elena again Bang! You're dead! goes in to nibble on Elena's neck. She pushes him away playfully and walks over to Alaric at the desk. :Alaric: These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is. :Elena: Then all we have to do is find out what they mean. :Damon: Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that? :Elena: Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source! Mystic Falls High School is with the rest of the cheerleading squad at practice, doing a series of gymnastic moves, when Elena walks up to her. :Rebekah: You! Goody. :Elena: I was hoping we could talk. :Rebekah: About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest. :Elena: Actually, I'd rather talk about this. holds up a photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall. :Elena: I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father. :Rebekah: I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner. to leave. :Elena: Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him. :Rebekah: and turns around You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does. :Elena: So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte? :Rebekah: If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed! :Elena: So then, tell me. :Rebekah: Why do you want to know? :Elena: Why don't you want me to wake him? :Rebekah: I need to get back to the girls. turns and walks back towards the squad, shaken by what she's heard. to ancient times. :Rebekah: her brothers Niklaus and Elijah several yards away Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again! and Elijah are in the middle of a sword fight. Rebekah and Henrik run towards them to watch. :Elijah: Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory! :Klaus: On the contrary, Elijah...the sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist. She's come to laugh at you! and Mikael approach their children as the children all laugh together. :Esther: Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well. :Mikael: That is precisely my problem. approaches the boys. Suddenly everyone stops laughing. Mikael takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus. :Mikael: So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior? begins to swordfight with Klaus. :Klaus: Mikael's sword Father, we were just having fun. :Mikael: to swing his sword at Klaus We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on! :Klaus: Father, it was nothing... disarms Klaus without effort and slams him on his back on the ground. He sets the sword at Klaus's throat. :Mikael: You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter? :Esther: Sternly. You've made your point, Mikael! stabs the sword into the ground; it sticks right next to Klaus's head. :Mikael: Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy. gets up and leaves. Alaric's Residence is looking at the photos. He writes "vampire" on a post-it note and places it on one of the pictures. He picks up another picture and compares it to the one he just stuck the post-it note on. He sees that the other picture has a circle with a squiggly outline that looks more like a sun, so he switches the "vampire" post-it to the other picture and writes "werewolf" on another post-it and places it onto the first picture. the apartment, Elena is on the phone with Damon. She's walking up the stairs to Alaric's loft. Damon is walking down the stairs at the city jail. :Elena: She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little "mean girl" power struggle first. :Damon: Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair. :Elena: I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So...how does he look? looks through the cell door window at Stefan and sees him tied in the chair and his head bowed as he sleeps. :Damon: Mmm...pasty and pouty. :Elena: He'll have to get over it. Call me later. up and turns to Alaric. Rebekah will come around. :Alaric: You're sure about that? I mean a thousand-year-old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience. he speaks, Elena receives a text message: "Come over for a chat. Rebekah" :Elena: She's a thousand-year-old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad...There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric. I got this. holds up the phone to show him the text. City Jail enters Stefan's cell. Stefan raises his head and looks at Damon. :Stefan: You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits. :Damon: You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan...but Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again... :Stefan: We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here? :Damon: What are you talking about? It's Family Day at Vampire Rehab! So, I'm paying a visit to my baby brother. :Stefan: Go away. :Damon: Nahhh. I thought we could hang out, a little brother bonding. How've you been, Stef? Huh? :Stefan: You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah... :Damon: Liar, liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena, and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder. :Stefan: sarcastically You got me. You got me! :Damon: Yep. :Stefan: You got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now. at Damon. :Damon: You really have given up. :Stefan: Actually, this is my happy face... considers this for a moment, and then breaks the chains binding his hands and feet, freeing Stefan from the cell. :Stefan: What are you doing? :Damon: Screw this Lexi-plan. I think we could both use a drink. Salvatore Boarding House enters the house and hears music, while Rebekah walks into the foyer with champagne glasses. :Rebekah: cheerfully Hey! What's up? :Elena: You invited me over? To talk? :Rebekah: All right girls, have at it! girls in various jewel-toned colored homecoming dresses walk in the room. :Rebekah: Okay, now twirl please. twirl and show off the dresses. :Elena: You compelled your own private runway show? :Rebekah: I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one. :Elena: I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael. rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out. :Rebekah: I said "pick one", Elena. :Elena: The...red one. :Rebekah: There. It wasn't so hard, was it? the girls Go away. Remember nothing. girls leave and she picks up her champagne glass and walks to Elena. :Rebekah: You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear? nods. Rebekah walks past her and Elena turns and watches her. Alaric's Residence knocks on Alaric's door then opens it. It's Bonnie and she enters. :Bonnie: Hey there! :Alaric: Bonnie! Come on in! :Bonnie: Got your message. :Alaric: Yeah, great! Uh, I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed... :Bonnie: (Holding up Elena's necklace.) I brought you the necklace that wouldn't die. :Alaric: Ahh, that's great. at Bonnie, who looks unhappy You okay? :Bonnie: Been better... :Alaric: Listen, Jeremy is an idiot. And I know this with certainty, because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, we learn...eventually...holds up one of the photos So, I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar. up the necklace, whose charm is the same shape as the drawing I was right. holds up the necklace pendant next to the photo. :Bonnie: It's the same design. :Alaric: So, your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right? Well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall. I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know... writes something on a post-it, sticks it to the photo and shows Bonnie: the post-it says "witch." Salvatore Boarding House opens the door to Stefan's room and enters. Elena stays at the doorway. :Rebekah: How fun is this...? starts opening drawers. :Elena: We shouldn't be here... :Rebekah: 'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop. up Stefan's underwear Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties. :Elena: Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story? :Rebekah: Ah...you really are no fun. What do you want to know? walks into the room. :Elena: Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here? :Rebekah (still going through Stefan's stuff): My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate. :Elena: So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet. :Rebekah: laughs Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people. :Elena: The werewolves? :Rebekah: To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me. :Elena: You make it sound so normal. :Rebekah: It was. to the 900s. :Rebekah: voiceover Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home... can see Rebekah looking at different sorts of necklaces/talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana's window. She touches one (Esther's necklace) and it burns her fingers. :Rebekah: Ayana, you burned me! :Ayana: That is not yours to touch. :Klaus: (Screaming outside.) Mother!!! :Rebekah: Ayana Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong. is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik. :Rebekah: Henrik! :Klaus: Mother!!! :Rebekah: voiceover One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price... :Esther: No, no!! What happened? :Klaus: The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry! :Esther: Ayana We must save him. Please, there must be a way! :Ayana: The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone. :Esther: No! No!!! Henrik's body. :Rebekah: And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors.. in Stefan's room. :Rebekah: And one of the last moments my family had together as humans. phone vibrates, snapping them out of Rebekah's memories. :Rebekah: You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you. answers her phone. :Elena: Hello? :Damon: Hey! :Elena: Damon, where are you? is in a bar where music is playing loudly. :Damon: No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed...Still standing? :Elena: Yes, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now. :Stefan: I'll be at the bar. :Elena: his voice Is that Stefan? :Damon: Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. :Elena: Damon! How could you let him out? Bar and Stefan are in the bar. :Damon: I got this back, Elena. hangs up What are we drinking? :Stefan: Hopefully something a little bit warmer...and a little bit blonder...the blonde bartender behind the bar. :Callie: the brothers Hi! :Damon: Hello...her name tag Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here would love starts to compel her a shot of you. :Stefan: What's the catch, Damon? :Damon: No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me. grabs Callie's wrist and bites her while Damon leans over to hide them. :Damon: Hi Callie. Damon and Stefan are playing quarters; Callie is sitting on Damon's lap. :Stefan (flipping a coin into the glass): Drink up brother! :Damon (holding up an empty whiskey bottle): You get us a bottle of this? :Callie: Yes, sir. leaves. :Damon: You been on this "bunny diet" for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that "Saint Stefan", of all people, is good at a drinking game? :Stefan: Oh, the "bunny diet" gave me a lot of time to practice. :Damon: Hmm... :Stefan: Wallow in despair. flips a coin into the glass Drown in guilt. another coin into the glass Regret my existence. a third coin in a row into the glass It's precision born out of tragic boredom. Drink up, brother! :Damon: All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are, and now you finally agree with me? :Stefan: Damon, you are worse than Elena. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding - what do you think, I'll break down and you can pull me back from the edge, is that it? :Damon: I happen to like the edge, Stefan! Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. You can't just be. comes back with another bottle of whiskey and sits down on Damon's lap again. :Damon: Although, who am I to judge? flips a coin and lands in into the glass Drink up, brother! holds Callie's arm out towards him. Salvatore Boarding House is lying on the bed, going through one of Stefan's diaries. :Elena: Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story? gets up; she picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan from a table. :Rebekah: Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple. :Elena: Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is. :Rebekah: I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. close to Elena's face We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives. :Elena: Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance...You know what, I'm just gonna go. gets up. :Rebekah: You haven't even heard half the story. :Elena: And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with...maybe you can compel yourself a friend. starts to leave. :Rebekah: The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch. :Elena: around The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus? :Rebekah: Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires. to the 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches. :Mikael: Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon. :Ayana: I will not! It is a crime against nature. :Esther: Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more...The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children. is eavesdropping from the next room. in Stefan's room. :Rebekah: I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink? goes down to the library with Elena following behind her. :Elena: So, vampirism was a form of protection? :Rebekah: What else would it be? :Elena: A curse? :Rebekah: My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive. :Elena: Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not...leave? :Rebekah: Pride...My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses... to 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana continue talking in their home. :Mikael: Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever... :Ayana: At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you. :Esther: Please, Ayana. :Ayana: I will have no part in it. leaves the home. Mikael closes the door and speaks to Esther. :Mikael: If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love. to Elena and Rebekah. :Elena: In her hands? How could she do anything? :Rebekah: Because my mother was also a witch. :Elena: What? :Rebekah: The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch? enter the library. :Rebekah: through shelves Where do they keep their best vintage? :Elena: But if your mother was a witch, then... :Rebekah: Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn. :Elena: How did you turn? :Rebekah: She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts. :Elena: whispering He killed you? :Rebekah: And he wasn't delicate about it either. takes a bottle of wine, breaks its neck off with one motion of her hand and throws it into the fireplace. to the 900s; shortly after Mikael turned the children into vampires; Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes. :Klaus: waking Rebekah... :Rebekah (gasping): Blood! What happened? her nightgown where she had been stabbed. :Klaus: You will be alright! We will all be alright. enters with a girl. :Klaus: and scared What are you doing? :Mikael: We must finish what we started! the village girl onto her knees in front of them You have to drink if you want to live. cuts the girl's wrist open. :Rebekah (voiceover): We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. :Mikael (to Rebekah): Drink! hesitates Drink! tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside; Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood Drink!!! drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around her eyes. :Rebekah (to Elena): It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable...but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...For every strength there would be a weakness...is seen in flashback being burned by sunlight through the window The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks...is seen walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems...are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming toward them Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. is seen touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated...are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit-roasted The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it...is seen staring at the villagers; she gasps and tries to resist, but then vamps out and hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them And with that, the predatory species was born... Bar is dancing on a table with two girls. Stefan is feeding on Callie's neck, although it appears that he is kissing her. A woman stops and watches what Stefan is doing. Damon shows up and compels the woman to forget and move along, grabbing her scarf. :Damon: Nothing to see here! nods and leaves Just run along, okay? :Damon (to Stefan): Hey, hey ease up! Ease up. drags Stefan away. She is giving us her employee discount. ties a scarf around her neck and compels her. And now, just run along. walks away. They go to the bar and sit down and order drinks where a male bartender is working. :Damon: Two more! :Stefan: Alright! Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm? :Damon: I thought you could use a hug, Stefan. :Stefan: Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks... :Damon: Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like, before Klaus took it from you. :Stefan: As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says. :Damon: That's my point, Stefan. You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch, or you get mad enough and you can do something about it. :Stefan: Damon, he can't be killed. :Mikael: Maybe I can help with that. walks up behind them. :Mikael: The Salvatore boys, I presume? :Stefan: Mikael. Salvatore Boarding House :Elena: Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus? :Rebekah: When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame. :Elena: Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son. :Rebekah: She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her. :Elena: whispering Mikael killed your mother? :Rebekah: He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. to just after they were turned. Klaus buries their mother as Rebekah watches. :Rebekah: Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. and Klaus stand side by side at the grave. :Rebekah: I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that. :Elijah: toward them and joins them Nor will I. :Rebekah: We stick together as one. Always and forever. Klaus, and Elijah all hold hands in a circle around the grave. to the Salvatore house. :Elena: Always and forever...even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years? :Rebekah: We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times. :Elena: But you still love him? :Rebekah: He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along. :Elena: I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael. :Rebekah: And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid. :Elena: It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine. :Rebekah: Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave! Bar is interrogating Stefan. :Mikael: Is Klaus out of the country? :Stefan: I can't tell you. :Mikael: Has he spoken to you since he left? :Stefan: I can't tell you. :Mikael: All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus? :Stefan: I'm compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut. :Damon: I really hope this game of twenty questions isn't your secret weapon. :Mikael: You see, Damon...puts his hand on Damon's shoulder I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus. :Damon: Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here... slams his hand into Damon's chest. :Mikael: Careful, Stefan. One move - and his heart's gone. his hand deeper Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course. :Damon: gasps His emotions have been shut off. He can't care. :Mikael: Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die? No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan! I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon. jerks his hand in Damon's chest. :Stefan: Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. takes his hand out of Damon's chest and wipes it off with a rag he takes from the counter. :Mikael: And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours. Old Lockwood Cellar Elena and Bonnie are in the cave with the drawings on the walls. :Alaric: We, uh, filled in what we could. sticks post-its to the different symbols A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc. :Elena: That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires...which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed. :Alaric: Okay. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind. :Elena: Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But...why is that one connected to the witch's death? :Bonnie: We don't know. We haven't gotten that far. :Elena: as though she's made a revelation Oh my god...Rebekah doesn't know the real story. Salvatore Boarding House is pouring herself a glass of scotch. Elena enters with photos of the cave drawings. :Rebekah: I thought I told you to leave. Twice. :Elena: How do you know that Mikael killed your mother? :Rebekah: Nik was there. He told me. :Elena: He lied to you. :Rebekah: And how do you know that? :Elena: The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. shows Rebekah the photos The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother. :Rebekah: Her necklace. :Elena: And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus. :Rebekah: No! No, he wouldn't. :Elena: She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence...when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you. :Rebekah: These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was! takes the photos, tears them to pieces, and throws them into the burning fireplace. :Elena: Then why are you so upset? :Rebekah: Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you! :Elena: Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop! grabs Elena by the throat and vamps out. :Rebekah: Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing! stops, calms down slightly, and lets go of Elena. She begins to gasp, falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena looks at her sadly and guiltily. Bar and Stefan are walking out of the bar. :Damon: I'll give you ten points for flair. :Stefan: At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from. :Damon: Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though. :Stefan: I didn't have a break through, Damon. :Damon: Oooo, Ooooo, my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time! Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing. smiles. :Stefan: So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself. :Damon: smirks Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say... :Stefan: Why are you doing this, huh? Damon's shoulders and shakes him What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me? :Damon: Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot. :Stefan: Aw, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing. punches Stefan in the face; Stefan is about to get up to retaliate when Damon pushes him down again and kicks him several feet away. Salvatore Boarding House is still crying alone, kneeling on the floor of the library. Gilbert Residence comes out of the bathroom next to her bedroom in her sleeping attire; she sees Damon lying on her bed. :Elena: Uh...Damon! Seriously? :Damon: We got Mikael. :Elena: What? How? :Damon: No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day. :Elena: I'm not gonna yell at you. :Damon: Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever...just now, he's a dick that's on our side. :Elena: I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just...I want to go to bed. to pull at her blankets to get Damon to get up, but he doesn't budge. :Damon: Elena You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it... realizes he's not going to move, and pulls open her blankets so she can lay down on the open side of the bed; Damon is still laying where he is. :Elena: Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down. :Damon: So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael. :Elena: sighs Lead us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too. :Damon: Really? What 'd you learn from her? :Elena: I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. at Damon in the eyes for several moments before continuing And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family. turns to face her. :Damon: Well, you should tell that to my brother. :Elena: again I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. I think that you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me, whispers it'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow? :Damon: and smiles softly Sure. closes her eyes. Damon gazes at her. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three